Letters to Fred
by Failing to Fall Out of Love
Summary: Two months after the final battle, two of the people who love Fred the most write him letters. What does George have to say about Percy since the final battle? And what about Angelina? DH SPOILERS! MAJOR ONES! Now with letters from Percy and Ginny too!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm honestly not sure what's going to happen with this, but I thought Fred deserved a little more remembrance. Even though I was crying my eyes out, I think he deserves more. To Fred, half of every Weasley, and not just George.**

**Disclaimer: This ruins the ambiance I've created. Moving on, because we know that I'm not JKR.**

* * *

Dear Gred, 

I am not the person I once was. You must know that, before you judge who I've become. I know you'd see me, and probably hex the daylights out of me for giving up on our dream.

Yes, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has passed from my hands to those of someone less likely than Hermione. Percy is running our pride and joy, while here I sit, knowing that you'd want me to do better.

He's different now, though, Perce. He's still serious, but now it seems to be for a very different reason. It used to be that he just wanted to be successful, he just wanted to be the best. Now, he's mourning. I can tell by the way he looks at me now, he's imagining it's the old days when we used to steal his glasses, or his prefect badge, or turn Hermes green. And you know what he does?

He smiles, Fred. It's like he suddenly realized all we did was in the name of laughter. And then he'll come up to me, and he'll tell a decent joke, just to get that old Weasley twin smile back on my face.

It was him, I know it. He's the reason you were smiling when you died. And I can't help but realize that maybe we always underestimated old Percy. I thought he deserved something, I don't know why, so I gave him WWW. No strings attached. And you know, I think he understood why more than me. He's not a bad guy, I never really thought so, but he's made our shop the biggest thing since Exploding Snap.

And did I mention? I live across Diagon Alley from him, and last week, I could have sworn I heard an explosion from his flat. A few days later, we had a new firework on the shelf called Fred's Freezing Fireballs. I've yet to test one for myself, but I think they'll be worthy of your name.

And I'm not about to deny you're gone, and I know you realize that being in charge of WWW alone just wouldn't be the same, but maybe it's time I asked Percy for a job.

Thanks, Fred. You know we're always together, no matter what. I'll hold out for a while.

George.

P.S. I'm getting married in a few months. Alicia and I.

* * *

Dear Fred, 

I'm not sure how letters like this are supposed to work, but I'm betting they do. I just wanted to let you know some things.

First of all, during the battle, when that explosion happened, I was on the floor below you. Almost directly below you, I think. And I know you died with Percy right there next to you, but I can only wish that I was there too. I wish I could have been there, if only to watch your eyes cloud, but maybe try to save you. At least give you one last kiss before you lost all feeling.

It was always so casual between us Fred. A date here or there, more commonly just a snog in the hallway, and I liked it like that. No real strings. But now, I know I can tell you this. I loved you. I still love you. I doubt I could ever stop, really. You always cared so much about what happened to me, and I know, that if we had time, we'd have gone from that casual romance, to something more serious, and I'm hoping that in the end, we would have had little mocha-skinned kids with curly dark hair. And I would have been a Weasley, just like Fleur, and then Hermione, and in a remote sense, even Harry. And even Alicia, in a few months.

And I can only hope that you find a way to read this, Fred. You were everything to me, and I just wanted you to know that. Katie's reading over my shoulder now, and she says hi, and to let you know that Oliver was gay all along. Apparently, he and your older brother Percy have had quite the relationship for a long time.

And I think that's it. I just wanted you to know how much I care, how much I will care, forever. My heart's been taken, and I doubt I'll ever get it back.

Not that I'm really complaining.

Love Always,

Your Angelina


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fred,

It's me, Percy. I just felt like writing you a letter today, I'm not really sure why.

Things have been pretty quiet around here, George especially. He doesn't talk much anymore, let alone laugh. I sometimes try to get him to remember the old days, I spend hours coming up with these _terrible_ jokes, and when I tell them, he smiles. I know it's not the same smile he used to always have on, but it's better than watching him destroy himself.

He gave me Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Fred. And he seems to think I deserve it. Something's changed, and I think it's simply the fact that you're gone.

I know I don't deserve the shop. All I deserve is the same thing you got. I deserve death. I abandoned my family, and I come back just in time for you to die in my arms.

But I know you'd kill me if I ever said anything like that. You'd say something like "If you died, George and I wouldn't have anyone to torment. 'Cept, of course, Hermione."

I'm smiling now. You'd torture Hermione if you were still alive, just for choosing Ron. They're getting married, just a few weeks before George. Mum's freaking out a lot, she's got so much to do.

Oh, and I made a new product for WWW last month. It's a firework, and I accidentally set one off in my flat before putting it on the shelves. It took me a few hours to defrost, and I know if you'd seen me, you'd have roared with laughter.

I just wrote this to tell you what's happening in my life right now, let you know what I'm feeling.

And also to say one last thing.

I miss you. Well, I think we all do, but I miss you more than most.

Percy.

* * *

Dear Fred, 

What's happened to the world? Everything's falling apart, and I don't know what to do anymore.

George gave WWW to Percy, who's running it rather well, and... nothing is the way it should be. Harry and I are married now, even though I'm still only seventeen, we decided not to wait. And all day, on my wedding day, George stayed next to me instead of putting his own dress robes on. It was maybe twenty minutes before the ceremony when he finally spoke. Here's what he said.

"Ginny... I just want you to know how proud we are of you. All of us." He paused here. "And I know Fred would be proud too. He'd have begged you to wear this." And he pulled out a necklace. It was beautifully simple, I must say. I imagine you picked it out as either a graduation gift for me, or maybe even a wedding gift, since you always seem to know what's going to happen.

Yes, Fred, everything is changing. Some things for the better, like all the new Weasleys, or, in my case, Potters, and some for the worse. No one has spoken to George in a week, and we're worried.

But I know that if you were here, everything would be just perfect. WWW would be booming even faster than it is now, George would be the same as always, and Mum would stop asking me to de-gnome the gardens with Ron.

And just so you know, you were always my favorite brother.

I love you.

Ginny.

P.S. Happy Birthday, Gred. Or Forge. I'm not sure which.


End file.
